kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Akashi/Image Gallery
Seijuro Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi 2.png|Seijuro Akashi Akashi.png|Seijuro Akashi in color Akashi manga.JPG|Seijuro Akashi in color Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teiko Junior High team Four prodigies.png|Akashi enrolls into Teikō's first string 1st string players pass.png|1st string players pass the 3rd string gym Akashi in middle school.png|Akashi in Junior High Akashi and Kuroko meet.png|Akashi and Kuroko meet Kuroko Akashi meeting for 1st time.jpg|Akashi motivates Kuroko Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko enters Teikō's 1st string Nijimura gives the captain position to akashi.png|Nijimura gives the captain position to Akashi Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teikō ready to face Kadooka Junior High Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation of Miracles 3-on-3 practice match Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō wins their 2nd Nationals Akashi and Murasakibara quarrel.png|Murasakibara provokes Akashi Emperor Eye awakening.png|Akashi's Emperor Eye awakens Akashi's Emperor Eye debut.png|Akashi uses his Emperor Eye for the first time Akashi awakes.png|The other Akashi makes his debut Midorima notices a change in Akashi.png|Midorima notices a change in Akashi Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Ogiwara and Akashi.jpg|Akashi meets Ogiwara Miracles after graduation.png|The Generation of Miracles gather after graduation Mayuzumi meets Akashi.png|Akashi approaches Mayuzumi in Rakuzan Akashi @ IH.png|Akashi at the Interhigh Winter Cup opponents.png|Seirin's opponents in the Winter Cup Intimidating Akashi.png|Akashi's intimidating aura Akashi attacks Kagami.png|Akashi attacks Kagami Rakuzan High.png|Rakuzan High Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Takao guards Akashi.png|Akashi is guarded by Takao Akashi pass.png|Akashi sends a pass inside to Nebuya Akashi with Kuroko and Kagami.png|Akashi meets with Kuroko and Kagami Midorima vs Akashi.png|Akashi vs Midorima Akashi's eyes.jpg|Akashi's Emperor Eye Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle break on Takao... Akashi scores.png|... Followed by a basket Field of vision Akashi.png|Akashi's field of vision Triple Threat Steal.png|Triple Threat Steal Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle break on Kimura and Miyaji Emperor Eye close-up.png|Akashi's Emperor Eye close-up Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle break on Midorima Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Akashi faces Midorima's new skill Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Impressed by Takao and Midorima's cooperation skill Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Unable to stop their new skill Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi's own goal Akashi gouges eyes?.png|Akashi motivates his teammates Takao's pass stopped.png|Akashi stops Takao's pass Akashi and Midorima after the match.png|Midorima approaches Akashi after the match Akashi watches.png|Akashi watches Seirin vs Kaijō Kuroko and Akashi before the finals match.png|Kuroko and Akashi during warm-up Rakuzan during warm-up.png|Rakuzan ready to fight Seirin Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin vs Rakuzan The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai.png|Kuroko uses Ignite Pass Kai Kagami's Meteor Jam on Akashi.png|Akashi gets dunked on by Kagami's Meteor Jam Akashi decides to face Kagami.png|Akashi decides to face Kagami Akashi vs Kagami.png|Akashi vs Kagami Akashi uses Emperor eye on Kagami.png|Akashi uses Emperor Eye on Kagami Kagami_passes_Akashi.png|Kagami passes Akashi Akashi ankle breaks Kagami.png|Ankle break on Kagami Eagle Spear on Akashi.png|Eagle Spear on Akashi Kuroko passes.png|Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga Akashi steals the ball.png|Akashi steals the ball from Izuki Furihata guards Akashi.png|Furihata guards Akashi Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 176.png|Chapter 176 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Chapter 212.png|Chapter 212 cover Chapter 217.png|Chapter 217 cover Chapter 223.png|Chapter 223 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 cover Volume 20.png|Volume 20 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover WSJ cover 231.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover Akashi early concept.png|Akashi's early concept Akashi232.png|Seijuro Akashi Akashi mugshot.png|Mugshot GoM55.png|Generation of Miracles in Teikō Junior High Teiko regulars.png|Teikō Junior High regulars Kuroko and Akashi in Teiko.png|Akashi and Kuroko in Teikō Junior High Akashi interview anime.png|Akashi's interview at the Interhigh Akashii.png|Akashi Generation of Miracles different teams.png|Generation of Miracles with their new jersey from different high schools Aomine and Akashi.png|Aomine and Akashi Aka.png|Akashi in the second OP Generation of Miracles in OP Theme.png|Generation of Miracles in 2nd season OP The Other Self Generation of Miracles Teiko OP The Other Self.png|Teikō Junior High in 2nd season OP The Other Self Akashi in OVA.png|Akashi's Appearance in the Tip-Off OVA Akashi OVA 2.png|A close up of Akashi in the Tip-Off OVA Akashi and Midorima.png|Akashi and Midorima in the Tip-Off OVA OVA credits extra Teiko.png|Akashi in a match of 3 against 3 with the Generation of Miracles in the end credits of the Tip-Off OVA GoM OP2.gif|Akashi in the second opening AkashiCameo.gif|Akashi's cameo Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Character Poll 3.png|Quote Poll DVD8.png|DVD #8 Anibus3.png|Anibus Vol.3 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Replace4.jpg|-Replace IV- Rakuzan Replace IV.png|Akashi in Rakuzan High Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Akashi game.png|Akashi in Game of Miracles Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory.png|Generation of Miracles in Miracles to Victory KnBCBibleSAkashi.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Akashi was a '''professional shogi player'!?''" Akashi profile.png|Akashi's player profile Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater #2 KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Category:Image Gallery